Adveture Bay High School
by iyiannacorbett886
Summary: At Adventure Bay High, there were 1500 students who were all different in their own way. Some were popular but jerks, some were nerds, the normal kids and then their were the bullies. Seven 15 year olds will experience happiness, confusion, love, drama, violence, hurt, and depression but no matter what happens, they will always have their friendship
1. chapter 1

It was a beautiful day in for the first day of high school. Students were arriving on busses, by their parents or just walking.

Marshall was walking to his locker. He had hair as black as night with a shade of whit on the edge as it was pushed to the side of his head, a white t-shirt with a red jacket, black pants and white sneakers.

Even though it was his first day of high school, it felt very normal to him. He was sorting out his locker and getting ready for class when he heard a very familar voice going from down the hall.

"Hey Marsh!"

Marshall looked back and smiled as he saw his best friend run up to him. The two quickly embraced each other for a good 30 seconds before letting go and fist pump.

Chase had his brown hair ruffled but short. He had a blue shirt, black cargo shorts along with sneakers.

"Hey Chase, what's up man?" Marshall smiled

"Nothing, just came back from a great summer vacation. So got your schedule?"Chase asked

"No, not yet. You?"

"Got mines this morning, and we got lockers next to each other's!" Chase said with excitement

"Awesome!" Marshall cheered and the two high fived

The two put their stuff away and headed down the hallway together while talking about their summer. Just then, a girl with blonde hair bumped into Chase, knocking them both down.

"Ouch, oh my gosh! Are you ok?" Chase said as he stood up and held out his hand

The girl looked up and took his hand. Not knowing his own strenght, Chase pulled a little to hard and they both ended up against the lockers with the girl in Chase arms, which Marshall took a quick photo of.

They both blushed and separated imediantly and Marshall almost laughed at the embarassing scene.

"U-Um, I'm Skye, nice to meet you" Skye stuttered and held out her hand

"I-I-I'm Chase and this is my best friend Marshall" Chase hesitantly said and shook her hand

The bell rung, scaring all three teenagers but calmed down and looked at each other.

"I got to go to history class, see ya later buddy" Chase said to Marshall and started to walk off

"Hey! Wait for me! I have the same class" Skye said and rush to Chase

Marshall shook his head and chuckled to himself "I give them about a week before they get together"

He turned around and walked to the office and got his paper. He was heading for his first class when a couple of jocks came up to him and poured ice cold water on him while one of them saying "Welcome to High school punk" and walked away with his buddies laughing.

Marshall groaned as his schedule was all wet not and so were his clothes. He moved the hair out his eyes and spires some water that came in his mouth out.

"Great first day of Adveture Bay High Marshall" Marshall signed

It was the last class before lunch and Chase was starving. He had a small breakfast so it was understandable. Next to him was his new friend, Rocky and his friend Zuma. They all met in history with him and Skye and they all quickly became friends.

Speaking of Skye, she has been on his mind alot lately even if it's only the first day of school! He thought he was insane if he thought he had a huge crush on her already but he couldn't help it. She was just so beautiful to him. He long blonde hair, her majestic pink eyes that always sparkled in the sunlight, her smile, everything. But he had to focus on his school work, but he just couldn't think straight everytime her name pops up in his head.

"Dude, youw gonna get yelled at if you don't focus" Zuma whispered

"Yeah Chase, stop day dreaming about Skye" Rocky said quietly, not taking his eyes off the assignment

"What?! I wasn't day dreaming about Skye!" Chase yelled in a whisper

Zuma and Rocky looked at each other and chuckled "Whatever/Whatevew you say Chase"

The bell finally rung and everyone put their assignments on the teachers desk and walked to the cafeteria.

The boys met up with Skye and they all got their lunch and sat down at one of the tables.

"So what are you guys doing after school?" Skye asked

"Nothing"

"Nothing"

"Hanging out with Marshall at his house"

"Who's Marshall/Mawshall?" Zuma and Rocky asked

"Marshall's my best friend ever since we were 3. He's so fun to hang out with but he's a little clumsy"Chase chuckled and continued eating

Zuma looked at the cafeteria doors as he took a last bite of his sandwich when he heard wet footsteps coming their way.

"Dudes, who's that?" Zuma asked as he pointed to the person coming their way

Everyone stop talking and looked at the direction Zuma was pointing to and started to get a little tense up about it. Skye was holding Chase's hand making him blush a bit but then he noticed the pure white banges and imediantly knew who it was.

"Marshall, is that you bud?" Chase asked hesitantly

The person sat down at the table and shivered a bit as he removed his hair from his eyes. Indeed, it was Marshall.

"Hey Chase, Skye, how's it going?" Marshall chuckled nervously

"Marsh, what the heck happened to you?! Did you break the sink again?" Chase scolded

Marshall looked away, not wanting Chase to find out the truth "Hehe, you got me bro"

"Marshall! How many times do I have to tell you to be careful?"Chase groaned

"Uh oops, sorry Chase" Marshall chuckled

"Anyway, this is Zuma and Rocky" Chase introduced

"Sup dude"

"Hello, nice to meet you!"

"Hi Zuma, hi Rocky" Marshall waved and showed them a cheeky smile

"So we all hanging out at Marshall's later?" Skye said

"Yup" All the guys said

"Awesome, well I need to meet some friends of mine. See you guys later!" Skye waved goodbye and walked away

Marshall, Zuma and Rocky looked straight at Chase with a smirk on their face making him confused.

"What are you guys looking at me for?" Chase asked confused

"So fellas, how much do you bet how soon these two love birds will get together?"Marshall smirked

"I bet 20 bucks they get together in 2 days" Rocky snickered

"I bet 25 they get together by Thursday" Zuma said

"And I bet 30 if they get together by the end of the week" Marshall smiled

Chase's face couldn't get any redder "Guys! Quit it!"

"What? Its true man, you guys obviously like like each other" Zuma shrugged

"But its the first day off school, I can't like her already!" Chase shot back

Chill Chase, your gonna shout your feelings for Skye to the whole school" Marshall chuckled

Chase imediantly put both hands on his mouth and the three boys started to laugh when he blushed furiously.

"Wow Chase you got it bad for Skye huh?" Rocky laughed

"Stop teasing me about it, it just makes it even more hard" Chase groaned

"Sorry Chase, look, your a amazing guy and there is no doubt that Skye won't like you" Rocky said and put a hand on Chase's shoulder

"Yeah man, Wocky is wight. Just be youwself and tell hew when youw weady" Zuma smiled

"Thanks guys, I'm gonna go to my next class now. See ya" Chase waved off

There was a silence at the table until Rocky started to laugh along with Zuma and then Marshall. When they calmed down, they started up a conversation.

"That was horrible" Rocky said as he wiped a tear

"Yeah, I haven't seen him this bad with a girl since elementary" Marshall chuckled

"So we still doing the bet" Zuma smirked

"Definetly" Both Rocky and Marshall said with a smile


	2. Chapter 2

After school, the 5 teens went straight to the Marshall's house and decided to relax in his bed room.

"Hey Marshall? Where are your parents?" Skye asked

"They're at work, won't be back til midnight" Marshall said

"Well since we all barley know each other, besides Marshall and Chase, how about we tell each other about ourselfs" Rocky suggested

The other four looked at each other before they shrugged and agreed wit the idea. They took places around the bed room with Skye and Chase next to each other on Marshall's bed, Marshall on the floor near the door, Rocky and Zuma sitting on the window seal seperated.

"Ladies first?" Chase chuckled nervously

Skye scoffed at him "Fine but you next Chase"

"So my mom and dad are huge fashion stars and want me to be a model which I did art first but then some girls who were my 'friends ' started to call me fat and they told me that if I wanted to become a model then I should starve and I started to listen to them but it was a very bad mistake guys. When I did, I had to be hospitalized because my bodywent into starvation mode. Mymetabolism starts to slowly shut down. I made my body think that it may not get food for a while so it will fight to keep every calorie and ounce of fat" Skye explained as tears raced down her cheeks

Chase pulled Skye in for a hug and started to rub her back, calming her down. They pulled away, smiling at each other with a small pink blush on their cheeks.

"Alright lovebirds, we don't have all day y'know" Marshall smirked

Chase glared at Marshall, who stuck his tongue right back at him, and signed.

"Guess I'm next" Chase muttered "I live with my dad, greatest police man Adveture Bay has ever had. My mom died when I was 5 because of cancer and if it wasn't for my dad and Marshall, I would've died right with her." Chase sniffed as tears swelled up in his eyes but he blinked them away and stayed stronger "She was always there when I needed a hug or someone to cry on when Marshall wasn't around. Ever since then, I wanted nothing but to protect my friends, my family and anymone who needs help" Chase looked down as if he was very angry

Marshall gave him a sympathetic look along with Rocky and Zuma. Skye held his hand and sadly smiled at him.

"Rocky, Zuma? You guys wanna go?" Skye said

Rocky looked at Zuma who looked back. Rocky signed for he couldn't look at Zuma's adorable begging eyes. 'Wait, adorable?' Rocky shook his head and started with his story.

"Well, I don't know who my mom is but my dad is is very, very harsh. If I get less then a A, he'll beat me until he falls asleep. Sometimes he'll get drunk and just beat me and throw his glass off beer at me so I just hide in the woods for 3 or 4 days them go home. Also, I get bullied alot because I'm gay but my dad hasn't found out yet but if he did, I don't know if I'll be able to see the next day" Rocky pulled his knees up to his chest and looked down sadly

"Wocky dude, it's ok. We'we youw fwiends now and we'll make suwe nothing happens to you" Zuma smiled sympathetically at him

"Thanks Zuma" Rocky said and smiled back

Zuma nodded and turned to the three "My life was simple actually. My mom and dad got a divowce 3 yeaws ago so I live with my mom. I love to swim and sing, well wap, and I've been bullied all my life fow two weasons. One because of my pwonouns of 'r's to w's and the othew weason is because I'm gay. Othew then that, my life has been awesome" Zuma layed back with a goofy smile on his face making everyone laugh

Marshall smiled at his new friends laughing together but signed as it was his turn. He looked up at the ceiling with a blank face. The laughing died down when they saw Marshall's expression.

"My turn. So, ever since I was born, my father, Mr. Blaze Fitz, greatest fireman ever born, was never there for me. He wasn't even there when my mom was giving birth. Never on birthdays would he wish me a happy one, never hugged or smile at me, never said he loved, etc. He wants me to become like him, a famous firefighter. My mom is a doctor at a hospital close by but she's rarely home like my dad do I possibly live by myself. Chase usually keeps me company and keeps a close eye on me for whatever reason. Weekends, my dad trains me extra hard at the station while on weekdays after school, I train with my mom at the hospital. I do have a older brother, Tyler, he is in another country as a doctor. He spends so much time working that I haven't talked to him for 2 years now but I don't mind sometimes. I've been bullied because of my clumsiness and how I'm basically 'homeless' If you know what I mean. It doesn't happen anymore so I'm glad for that." Marshall said dully, not making eye contact with anybody

Chase, Skye, Rocky and Zuma got up and gave Marshall a group hug, reassuring that he's alright but he wasn't crying or he wasn't upset, he was just smiling like no tommorow. Chase helped him up and gave him a pat on the back.

"Hey guys, its late and I don't want you all to get in trouble with your folks, or miss dinner, so you all should start heading home" Marshall said

The gang looked outside and saw the moon was shining brightly in the darkly sky.

"Right! See ya later Marshall" Skye said and she and Chase ran out the room holding hands

"Latew Mawshall dude" Zuma said and walked out

"Uh, Marshall?" Rocky said quietly

"Yeah Rocky? What's up?" Marshall asked

"Can I crash here tonight, I don't wanna go home" Rocky whimpered and looked at Marshall's eyes

Marshall smiled and hugged Rocky "Of course you can Rocky! Your always welcome! I'll go get us some dinner ok?"

"Thanks Marshall" Rocky smiled as Marshall headed out to get dinner

Meanwhile, with Chase and Skye, they were walking to Skye's house in silence. They were to embarrassed to talk anyway but not for long when Chase opened his mouth.

"So, it's a really clear night huh?" Chase said

"Yeah, it's so clear I can see stars" Skye joked as she looked up at the sky

Chase chuckled "Yeah, it's almost as beautiful as you"

Skye froze and looked at Chase with a furious blush on her face. Chase looked at her and smiled with a small blush of his face.

"Thanks Chase" Skye said and pecked his cheek

Now it was Chase's turn to blush. He touched his cheek and had a small gap in his mouth. Before he could say something, they were already at Skye's house.

"Well, I'll see you tomorrow Chase, bye" Skye winked at chase before running inside her house and shut the door

Chase stood there, his hand still on his cheek and he was still blushing but with a smile on his face. He turned away from Skye's house and walked his way home.


	3. Chapter 3

Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep Beep-

Chase groaned as he sat up in his bed. The sun was shining brightly through his window making it hard to open his eyes.

He was going to walk to his closet to get his clothes but he hit his toe aganist his nightstand and hot the back of his head on the wall, causing him to fall.

"I've been hanging around Marshall way to much" Chase muttered to himself

He picked himself up and catheter all his clothes he would be wearing and walk in the bathroom to get ready.

"Morning son" Chase's dad said as he notice his sin walk in the kitchen

"Morning dad, how was your sleep?" Chase said and joined his dad at the table

"Fine, but how was your morning? I heard alot of noise come from your room" Chase's dad asked

"Sorry, I hit my head on the wall. I need to stop hanging around Marshall for awhile" Chase chuckled

"Speaking of Marshall, how is he? He's not at it again is he?"

"No, not that I know of. I'll stay by his house tonight ok dad?"

"Sure but you better hurry for the bus, it's coming in five minutes"

"Five minutes?! Shoot! Gotta go dad! Bye!" Chase said with his mouth full of food and rushed out the door with his back pack

Chase's dad laughed "Kids these days"

Chase quickly put his back pack on and wiped his mouth clean as he raced to his bus stop. He could see Marshall standing there and he saw the bus coming. He had made it just in time as the bus pulled up and he and Marshall got on.

"Dude, where were you? I almost thought you weren't coming" Marshall said when he and Chase took a seat

"Sorry, I had a clumsy morning" Chase replied

Marshall laughed "Well now you know how I feel"

"Shut up"

"Anyway, did you ask Skye out yet?"

Chase signed "No but she did kiss my cheek last night"

Marshall's jaw dropped "SHE DID WHAT?!?!"

The kids on the bus stopped their conversations with their friends and looked at Marshall and Chase. Marshall blushed in embarrassment but glared at everyone letting them know to mind their own business. They got the message and continued their conversation.

The bus stopped and the doors opened, allowing the kids to get off and head inside. Marshall and Chase walked to their lockers and started to unpack while continuing their conversation.

Chase laughed "Way to cause a scene Marsh"

"Can you blame me? That's a sign that she likes you back!"

"Or its just a friendly thank you"

Marshall looked at Chase as is he was the stupidest person on earth and facepalm.

"Are you stupid?! That is as clear at day a sign, and you say a friendly thank you! Are you crazy!" Marshall started to freak

Chase signed "Ok ok, I get it. But what if it was? I'll make a fool of myself if I confess"

"Chase buddy, look at me" Marshall says and puts a hand on Chase's shoulder "You have nothing to be ashamed of and I know for a fact that Skye likes you. If she rejects you then she's the fool, not you, because she's beating you up mentally because your clearly head over heels for that girl. Don't worry about it so much and just do it when your ready ok?"

Chase looked down for a minute then back up at Marshall with determination written on his face.

"Your right, I can do this. Thanks for the advice Marsh, I gotta go find Skye! See ya!" Chase said and ran away

"Ok! But don't forget about Friday!" Marshall yelled

"I won't! I promise!" Marshall heard Chase yell back

Marshall chuckled and headed to his first class but was stopped when someone pushed him against the locker. He looked up and saw dark brown eyes looking at him. It was one of the jocks, Jospeh.

"What do you want Jospeh?" Marshall asked harshly

"What were you and that other loser talking about? What's Friday?"

"The end of the week" Marshall answered with a smirk

Jospeh got angry and hit the locker close to Marshall's face, scarring him a bit.

"You know exactly what I'm talking about homeless boy" Jospeh taunted

Marshall gasp "How did you-"

"None of your business, now tell me!" Jospeh yelled in anger

"Ok! Chase is going to ask Skye out because he loves her, unlike you. Friday is me and Chase's friend anniversary" Marshall explained with a glare

Jospeh stared at Marshall for a bit before getting off him and laughed. Marshall was confused and was about to ask what's so funny when Jospeh stopped.

"He's never gonna come idoit, he's gonna be to busy being depressed because that 'girl' he likes so much will reject him" Jospeh said and walked away

"That's not true! I know he'll come! He'll get Skye to!" Marshall yelled

Meanwhile, Chase was in history with Skye, Zuma and Rocky but paid his attention to Skye. He took out a piece of paper and started to write.

'Hey Skye, I was wondering if you wanted to go to the movies with me'

He passed the note secretly to Skye and acted like nothing happened. She looked at him then read the note and smiled and wrote her response. She passed it back to Chase with a smile.

'Sure, how about this Friday?'

Chase froze. He knew Friday was his and Marshall's friend anniversary where they would hang out at the places where they played as kids but this was his only opportunity to get a girlfriend that he actually likes. He wrote down his response and passed it back to Skye, feeling a small amount of regret in his chest.

'Sure, sounds good to me'


End file.
